


Guard Lion

by SLUSH_IE



Series: Jam Week 2 [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged up characters, Connverse children, F/M, Jam Week, Jam Week 2, lion is baby, when your lion is basically just a guard dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUSH_IE/pseuds/SLUSH_IE
Summary: Lion wants to be included in the family.
Relationships: Steven Universe/Connie Maheswaran
Series: Jam Week 2 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721356
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Guard Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Really short, but I have a bad headache so-

The pink feline nudged Connie's hand. She moaned from the bed. "Hm?" Lion licked the tips of her fingers. "What is it?" She said groggily. She turned over to Steven, looking at him. He was deep asleep, not waking up any time soon. She turned back at Lion, who had resorted to puppy eyes. Connie sighed. "You wanna come up?" He immediately jumped up and lied on top of the couple.

* * *

"Huh?" Steven groaned and opened his eyes, being met with a big, slobbery tongue owned by a big cat. "Hey!" He said quietly, pushing Lion's snout away. "Go to sleep..."

* * *

Their daughter started crying. Connie day up in bed, but her husband gently pushed her back down. "I'll deal with it."

He walked out to his toddler's room, but when he entered, she had already stopped crying. And there he was, the ferocious, strong, magical lion cuddling with the youngest Universe. Steven simply smiled and walked back to bed.

* * *

Lion had grown very attached to the little girl, and as she grew up, he had become more protective and clingy to her. He even once tried to budge his way to school with her, but Connie didn't allow that to happen (much to her daughter's dismay).

And once the second little baby came along, Lion was just as protective to him as he was to his sister. Although he had a mind of his own, he still made sure to stay in their room at night.

**Author's Note:**

> Also this is totally canon in my Connverse children book (cough cough self promo go read it)


End file.
